cinemorgue_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Samuel L. Jackson
Samuel L. Jackson (born: 1948) Film Deaths *Heavy Metal Jacket (1987) Savimbi: Shot in the head and chest several times by the Vietcong as he is talking to Matthew Modine, Michael Keaten, and Hulk Hogan, who watch his death in shock and horror. *Goodfellas (1990) Edwards: Shot in the back of the head by Joe Pesci. *Jurassic Park (1993) Arnold: Eaten (off-screen) by a velociraptor. His severed arm is shown when Laura Dern discovers it. *Kill Bill Vol. 2 (2004) Rufus: Shot to death (off-screen) along everyone else in the chapel by the group of assassins - save for Uma Thurman - on the orders David Carradine; this is only shown in a flashback of the events before the first film. *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (2005) Windu: Thrown from a window by a barrage of energy from Ian McDiarmond after Hayden Christensen cuts his hand off with a lightsaber. *Wanted (2008) Sloan: Shot in the back of the head by Elijah Wood; after the bullet emerges from Samuel's head, the scene rewinds to show the bullet's path going back to Elijah. *Payday Part 2 (2012) Purple: Shot in the groin by Jackie Earle Harley. *Thy Kingdom Come (2012) Raphael: Sent back into Heaven when God takes them with him and probably plans to punish them for their actions. *Swag Dead Part 3: Beware My Power (2013) Charon: Soul sucked by Johnathan Rudolph's powers as Kevin Johnson looks on. His skeletal body is later seen after his boss "Hades" (Clancy Brown) is informed of his death. *Star Wars III: Rise Of The Sith (2014) Windu: Stabbed in the stomach with a lightsaber and thrown off the roof by Mat Lucas as Hayden Christensen looks on in horror. He later dies making a funny catchphrase to Hayden. *Grand Theft Auto V (2016) Johns: Burnt by exploding doors as Mark Wahlberg, John Boyega, and Ben Stiller watch on in surprise. His death is confirmed when Boyega checks on him. *Horror War (2017) Himself: Killed in an explosion when he detonates one of his grenades while being attacked by scarecrows. *The Death Of Batman (2017-2018) Fox: Killed in a explosion when Helena Bonham Carter detonates a bomb in the area that he's in. (however, this was non-canon and he is alive in real life) *Batman: Arkham Knight (2021) Fox: Killed (off-screen) in the destruction of "Wayne Tower". His death is evidenced when his son John Boyega finds his glasses in the wreckage. Video Game Deaths *Star Wars VR (2013) Windu: Shot with force lightning by "Anibla" (voiced by Ashley Eckstein) as he attempts to sell "Anakin" (voiced by Hayden Christensen) out for money. (however, this is revealed to be a dream and the real Mace Windu was still alive at the time of it but was most likely disgusted by how he acts during it) Category:Death by shooting Category:Death by burning Category:Death by falling Category:Death by banishment Category:Death by explodeing Category:Death by building destruction Category:Death by stabbing